Ron Stoppable's Winning Performance
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Ever wondered what act made our goofy blonde sidekick and his pet mole rat the winner of the Talent Show? Well, a certain cheerleader has the answer to that. Watch as this untold performance win not only the judges' favor, but also capture the eyes of said girl. [RonxTara] Friendship/Light Fluff Story. [ONE-SHOT]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Hey there!

I'm very sorry if I haven't updated anything for a long while (since last year I believe). There were obstacles after obstacles whenever I try to write. And the largest one of all is actually a small game called League of Legends (Mehehehehe)... And with that, coupled with a few writer's block, I apologize for the lack of updates. I don't do any promises but I do hope that I could get back writing my stories again. But first, I would like to thank everyone for still supporting my stories that even lead me to win **Best Young Author **category in the **2014 9th Annual Fannie Awards. **Thank you very much!

Now, as for greater reading experience, I recommend to try to listen to Jason Derulo's "In My Head". DO TAKE NOTE that the lyrics posted in this story is NOT REAL, AND ONLY BASED FROM THE ACTUAL LYRICS. No copyright infringement intended

Anyways, let's get this thing started. I am kmtdiccion, Happy New Year everyone and here's my first treat for 2015!

* * *

><p><strong>"Ron Stoppable's Winning Performance"<br>**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

><p>Today is the day every student in Middleton has waited for.<p>

Today is the day of the Talent Show and everyone is excited to watch their fellow schoolmates unleash their inner talents. And so far, they're impressed. The board plus Principal Barkin serves as judges of the competition and as of right now, they were in awe of Bonnie's ballet presentation. And who wouldn't love the way she turns her body, twirling with elegance and grace. The brunette saw the captivated looks of the audience and smirked before finishing her final move. The cord fastened at her back tugged upwards, sending the Rockwaller youngest in midair, and went around the crowd.

"W-Wow... You gotta admit that was pretty cool." Ron whispered to Rufus, who responded with a raspberry pointed at her.

Ron Stoppable is situated just behind the curtains, watching every participant showcase their talents. He was supposed to serve as moral support for his long-time best-friend Kim Possible, who was very conscious about her own talent even though she save the world in a daily basis, but unfortunately, there was no redhead in sight. Realizing that Bonnie is almost finished and it is now Kim's turn, the blond boy went into full panic. He picked up Rufus and said "Kim's up next. We need to buy her some time."

Rufus nodded and jumped off of his human's hand. The rodent saw the brunette bowing to a cheering crowd and saw the opportunity to 'buy some time'. He quickly hopped on top of the podium, picked up the pencil lying on top of it, and began writing on the paper clipped on the clipboard. Flowers were thrown in adoration, meanwhile, for the spectacular performance of the co-captain of the cheer squad. Bonnie picked up a bouquet and waved before exiting the stage.

"I don't see Kim around." Bonnie smirked as she surveyed around the backstage area, much to the freckled teen's ire.

"Oh, she'll be here." Ron puts his hand over his chest. When the girl went out of his sight, however, he scratches his back and whispered with a worried voice "I hope."

Back on the stage, Mr. Barkin stood up and walked towards the podium. Rufus jumped down before the big muscular man reached the place. Adjusting the microphone, he started with a booming voice "I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for coming tonight, particularly, after last year's unfortunate lion taming mayday. Now our next performer is a last-minute entry... Ron Stoppable!"

Ron's eyes went wide and stared at the naked mole rat who was currently on top of a chair, leaning to the pencil he used, with a suave smile. The boy went near his pet and asked "What am I supposed to do?"

Rufus took a black magician hat and a stick, and squeaked "Win!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh, I'm so going to win this year's Talent Show, T. And I'm going to smudge this on Possible's face." Bonnie laughed merrily while adjusting her costume inside her dressing room. Tara merely sighed and helped her retouch her make-up. She knew her best friend wanted to win against their cheer captain, but things were going pretty out of hand. The platinum blonde picked up a brush and started on her eyelids "You really did a number out there, B. I mean, look at the crowd's reaction at your d-"

"Of course. It's Rockwaller family tradition to win this. Both my sisters are back-to-back champions and I wouldn't want to lose to them." Bonnie said with slight emotion at the end.

Though she's all mean on the outside, only Tara knew the brunette's struggle when it comes to her family. She knew how hard her sisters are to her from Bonnie's numerous rants. Tara felt sympathy to her and is one of the main reasons why she still stands up to her. Tara knew that underneath those bad qualities is an insecure girl who wanted to be noticed because her home was a cold place to her.

"Of course, B. You can't lose to them." The platinum blond girl smiled at her.

Rockwaller smiled back. When they were finished, Bonnie excused herself for attending a call from her father. Tara nodded and Bonnie walked out of the room and went to a quiet place. With nothing left to do, Tara opted to watch the other participants of the contest. She, too, was excited to see familiar faces taking on the big stage. And though she thought her friend's act was phenomenal, she would still watch and support others that she may know of.

"Besides, what else could happen?" Tara thought to herself when she walked behind the curtains. When she peeked, she was both surprised and amused to see who the current performer is. She could hear some applause and concluded that the show hasn't started yet. Though she kept quiet, inside her mind, she screamed:

_"GO RON! YOU CAN DO IT!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Uh... Hi... Okay..." Ron gripped the stick he was holding. The stage fright he was experiencing at this moment is enormous for him to take. Bullets of sweat started to trickle down his freckled cheek as he jumbled the words he was going to say. He looked at the expectant crowd and nervously smiled "I really didn't prepare any-"

He was cut off by the piano playing with his pet mole rat tap dancing to it. Rufus tap danced to the tune of the music wearing a smile on his buck-tooth, whiskered face before pointing his small cane towards his partner. Ron stared before returning the favor and started tap dancing as well. The two were now synchronized and was dancing at the jumpy nature of the piano accompaniment. When the crescendo hits, Ron twirled with his cane and took of his hat, earning him a smattering of applauses.

"Good, but Kim's still not here. What should I do next?" Ron surveyed the area and saw a pitcher of water sitting on top of the desk of the judges. The boy quickly rushed to them and asked "Can I borrow this for a second, Mr. B?"

The principal of Middleton High School was skeptical but agreed to let him take the refreshment. The Stoppable son grabbed a chair, puts Rufus on his lap, and shouted "Uh... Okay... For our next performance..." He smiled steadily while his pet mole rat opened his mouth, seemingly speaking with Ron's voice "Hey there! How's everybody doing tonight? Having a good time?" The audience stared at them incredulously, making the boy more nervous than before. Ron took a glass of water and began drinking.

"I know this trick. He will let his pet speak while drinking... That's old school, Stoppable." Barkin smirked.

Everyone thought they knew what will happen until... "PFFFT" Water started to ooze out of the naked mole rat's mouth. The judges, the crowd, everyone who witness what happened just stared at the duo. Mr. Barkin's grin quickly left from his face, replaced by shock by the complete randomness of the trick. Two other judges looked at each other and began shrugging their shoulders. When the glass was gone, Ron looked at the shocked faces of his schoolmates and uttered "Uhh... Tadah?"

He got no response.

He began to fidget in front of the people. Inside his mind, "Oh man, oh man, oh man! I still need to buy KP more time... What's taking her so long? Wade never said she was in a life-threatening situation... Hmm..." He began playing with the empty glass before getting another idea. He quickly excused himself and ran to get some more glasses. He set up the table and filled each glass with water. He then arranged them from the least to the most water inside. Rufus got a miniature pole and waited for his human friend's signal.

"Now... F-For the next performance... I..." Ron rubbed the rim of the glass and emitted a sound. He then played his newly-made glass violin by the tune of the Star Spangled Banner. Rufus raised a miniature flag on the miniature flagpole as everyone quickly stood up for the national anthem. Mr. Barkin, from his experience as a military personnel, quickly stood straight and saluted towards the flag.

Ron tried to play the song as slow as he can but the tempo of the anthem is just fast that it ended quickly than he expected. Everyone was applauding at that time and for the first time, he felt good to himself. He even saw Mr. B swiping a tear from his eye. When everyone settled down, the principal was about to stand up and call the next contestant but Ron beat him to it "Are you guys ready?"

The crowd looked confused at him.

"Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy because the Ron Dog has come to play!" Ron shouted happily, bringing out a set of balloons. Rufus blew air from four of them and Ron tried to form animals from it.

He quickly tied the balloons together, making the entire audience waiting for the finished product. Their looks quickly died down when they saw what Ron had done. He handed the poodle-dog-thingy at the nearest lady. Everyone had the same thought that moment.

"WHAT. THE. HECK. IS. THAT?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tara just shook her head when she saw Ron's face after gulping a whole sachet of Diablo Sauce. She liked him for being a non-conformist good guy who never does something harmful to others, but the things he was currently doing were now plain ridiculous. She was thinking, though, the reason behind this numerous acts. "Hmm... Why is Ron doing this? Shouldn't Kim be scolding him or something?... Come to think of it, why is she not h... Ah!" Realization finally dawned her. He was doing all of that to save time for his best friend. Kim is not here and Ron is doing all that he can to save her chance in this contest.

And with that, her admiration for the freckled teen rose higher. Tara already liked him after his 'heroic' save from Camp Wannaweep, if you count 'heroic' as massive screaming at the perpetrator who he completely fears of. But, one thing she would always admire him is his unconditional care he gives to everyone important to him. The platinum blonde girl was jealous of Kim not because of her fame, but because of her luck to have a friend like him.

"Sigh...If only I could-" Her thoughts were shattered when she heard some farting noise. She peeked and saw the one she liked making that sound by his armpits. The judges were now tired and he was losing the crowd, fast. She could hear the people watching murmur in irritation as Ron tried to mask his weariness and nervousness from their watchful eyes. She felt pity for him. "I'm sorry." She mused.

She was about to leave the curtains when she heard her name "Tara!"

She looked back and saw the blond boy running towards her as fast as he can. Her heart started to beat a bit faster as she watch him catch his breath. Ron puts a hand on her shoulder and asked

"I-I know this is a bit rushed but can you please help me with my current sitch?"

Those pleading brown eyes were just too irresistible for Tara but she quickly remembered the performance he just showed and began to worry. She still has a reputation amongst their peers. She timidly asked him "W-What are you going to do, Ron?"

The freckled teen smiled and said "I would like to make them see what the Ron man always do."

"H-Huh?"

"W-Well... I saw you dancing and I know you can do this... I know this is all of a sudden and we're not that close, but I know you could help me." Ron stared at her icy blue eyes as Tara felt her cheeks flush. She felt embarrassed to found out that the one she likes actually pays attention to her and learned her hobbies. Ron then addedd "I-It's alright if you didn't want to. I'm just asking, though."

She saw the shy look on his face and she can't help but be mesmerized by it. "I-I accept." She smiled.

Ron stared at her for a second before flashing his goofy grin "GREAT! You're the best, Tara." He hugged her, much to the platinum cheerleader's pleasure. He quickly broke the hug and Tara asked

"So... how are we going to do this?"

Ron's cheek went pink before answering "Uh... I think you know what you'll dance to."

Tara's brow raised upward before Ron tugged her towards the stage. He motioned Rufus to go towards the stereo and whispered what song to play. Meanwhile, the people were starting to feel restless, it has been moments since Ron's last performance and it is starting to irritate them. They all went silent when the blonde boy came back and now with someone with him. Ron coughed and signaled Rufus.

"Rufus, my buddy, hit it!"

The techno beat started to fill the auditorium. Tara quickly recognized the song playing and was staring at Ron, who was smiling sheepishly at her. Her stare turn into a grin and ushered him towards the middle. Ron saw the swaying heads of the people, liking the music, and shouted "Are you ready for some real talent?" After everyone cheered, the song began to start.

_**Everybody's looking for love, oh.  
><strong>__**Ain't that the reason you're at this bar, oh.  
><strong>__**You're not gonna find here drinking with him, oh no.  
><strong>__**I've got a better solution for you girl, oh.**_

The two were few feet apart, but then drew closer as the song continues, While Tara danced to the music, sometimes improvising some moves, her focus was on Ron and how he moves on the dance floor. She was beyond shocked to see the Middleton Mascot busting some serious moves like a natural. His spins and unpredictable movement stood out, giving out an unorthodox, yet satisfying dance routine. But when they were now near each other, his style changes and seems to complement her style.

"W-Wow... Ron can really dance... A-And... And he's dancing with ME!" Tara squealed at the head to herself as she let the music take them to new heights. They could hear the crowd liking their interpretation of the song a lot but it fell on their deaf ears. Ron completely stares at his newfound partner and was feeling a strange feeling he couldn't shake off. Fortunately, it just made his moves more fluid, more in tune with her style.

"Tara's one bon diggity dancer!" Ron mused happily

_**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (And we'll go)  
><strong>__**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)  
><strong>__**You'll see the side of love you never know  
><strong>__**I can see it falling down, falling down.**_

"H-How did you learn to dance like that?" Tara asked while they were at close proximity at each other. They pulled away but then went back near each other, in which the blonde boy responded

"W-Well... I guess I started when I saw you dancing for the school program two years ago.. Hehe.. It's kinda embarrassing."

Tara was speechless from his answer but didn't let make any comment. They are quite busy and having a conversation is proving to be taxing. She then decided to put it on hold and focus on their movements. They can see the raving reactions from schoolmates and judges. They even saw Mr. Barkin nodding his head in tune of the song, while watching expectantly on their dance number. The board is hooked by their performance and was nodding approvingly of their actions.

Both dancers were pleasd to see that.

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
><strong>__**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
><strong>__**In my head, you'll be going ohhhh.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head.**_

When it hit the chorus, the energy intensified as the duo kept pouring their all for this dance. From buying time for Kim, it turned into passion where everyone watching can see the artistry of their number. Every bit of ther muscle is moving, almost perfectly synchronized with each other. From nervousness, both Tara and Ron are happy on what they are doing. When the chorus ended, their foreheads are connecting, each staring at the other with passion, before grinning and went back to their dance routines.

For Ron, on the other hand, the uncertain feelings he was having earlier were now getting stronger. But now, he could see a clearer version of it. He felt some kind of connection with the platinum blonde girl. It was like a long lost friend reunited. And that made him feel good. At first, he was distant from her because of her status in the Food Chain and all those what if's, but there's always that little voice inside saying that she's different from them. And this performance just proves that.

Even though she's popular, Tara Renee King is one of the nicest people in Middleton. She would like to help anyone, even to him, an outcast for many. She saw him from who he really was, and not what Bonnie tells about. And at this very moment, he know he will treasure this fateful encounter with her.

He had found another great friend.

_**Yeahh... In my head.  
><strong>__**Oh yeah...**_

_**Some dudes know all the right things to say, yeah.  
><strong>__**When it comes down through, it's all just game, oh.  
><strong>__**Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah.  
><strong>__**Get down to business, it's all real, e-ehh...**_

The cheering squad, sans Bonnie, Tara, and Kim for obvious reasons, just watch with mouths agape. They were shocked to see the two of them dancing together in front of the whole student population. Hope was chatting with Marcella how awesome Tara's moves are while Crystal were still in awe of Ron actually doing something real. Liz was soaking all of this but she couldn't help but be happy. She was one of the silent ones of Middleton High and knows how Tara feels for Ron and what Ron went through that even Kim didn't know. And right now, she felt a tear strolling down her cheek. She swiped it off and whispered "T-They're beautiful."

The other cheerleaders looked at her questioningly "What?"

Liz just didn't respond and was still watching the two duking some intense moves. It was nice to see the whole squad, now including the bumbling idiot of a mascot, together now. The audience were now lively as the song continued its course.

_**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (And we'll go)  
><strong>__**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)  
><strong>__**You'll see the side of love you never know (you never know)  
><strong>__**I can see it falling down, falling down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
><strong>__**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
><strong>__**In my head, you'll be going ohhhh.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head.**_

"That Stoppable..." The big man on a brown coat continued to smile as Tara and Ron dance rhythmically around the stage. He can't help but feel proud of the boy currently on stage. For years he tried to make the blonde slacker to change but his false bravado didn't waver. He had to grow a backbone sooner or later since he knew this from a personal experience. But now, there may be hope for the young boy. Mr. Barkin can't help but jive from the music, so as the other board of judges.

_**Eyyoh... Eyooh... Oohhh..  
><strong>__**You're singing to me baby from my head right now.  
><strong>__**Eyyoh... Eyooh... Oohhh..  
><strong>__**You'll be seeing love when it all goes down.**_

Tara looked at Ron, who stopped dancing for a while, and saw the grin forming on his face. She was curious on what he will do, no longer doubting on his skills. He went down the stage, then went hopping from the aisle of the auditorium. The crowd went wild as he passed by them. He then looked at her back and waved his hand, calling her to go with him. The blonde cheerleader just laughed and went down on the other aisle.

They were about to dance in front of the crowd when they heard some cheering, they looked up and saw the rest of the cheering squad standing up, coming towards them. They stared at them curiously before they started dancing. The crowd went even louder and started dancing. Both Tara and Ron laughed and danced while nearing each other at the end of the aisle. One would think that they were walking to their wedding day.

Whatever they were thinking, one thing still remains, they definitely got the Ron Man Experience.

_**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (And we'll go)  
><strong>__**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)  
><strong>__**You'll see the side of love you never know (you never know)  
><strong>__**I can see it falling down, falling down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
><strong>__**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
><strong>__**In my head, you'll be going ohhhh.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
><strong>__**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
><strong>__**In my head, you'll be going ohhhh.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head, it's falling down.  
><strong>__**In my head.**_

When it ended with a horn, everyone gave a thunderous standing ovation. Ron looked at the audience standing up, cheering for both of them, wishing them good, and can't help but tear up. Tara laughed, yet also cried, and suddenly hugged the blonde. The two were both sweaty but it didn't matter to them. It was all worth it. Everyone absolutely loved their performance and now Ron's life may have changed forever.

He felt being someone.

He felt love.

But most of all, he now has a new friend.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The two took a grateful bow before exiting the area. The two were heavily panting, but the fatigue cannot hold back the smiles that were plastered on his face. The two stared at each other, hoping one would take the first step. Tara would always melt whenever she stares at his chocolate eyes and now it was brighter than ever. She saw true happiness in them and she loved every bit of it.

Tara was about to say something when she felt two arms wrapping her.

"I... I..."

Ron was embracing her, crying, and whispered "Thank you, Tara. Thank you for everything. Thank you for the time you lent me to help me, an outcast. You know what? Out of all the cheering squad, except for Kim, you're my most favorite of all. You're kind and caring. Yes, you are popular, but I never saw you using it to harm others. I... I think I'm rambling now b-but I just want to say thanks for everything and... I... I would like to be your friend."

Tara was left speechless from his sudden confession. He blurted out what he was thinking of and it was all about her at the moment. She knew it would pass but his invitation to be his friend is the one that was a bomb to her. All this time she wanted to have someone like him to be a friend, and now, the one she looks up to, the one she likes, is opening his door for her. And who was she to say no to that? And with a quick leap, she crushed him in a hug and said

"THANK YOU, RON! I would like to be your friend. And don't sell yourself short. You are the best friend one could ever have. And... And to offer that once-in-a-lifetime gift to me means something to me, Ron. I don't care about the stupid Food Chain. I don't care about being popular. If I would chose having you as a friend and my place, I would gladly give it away. So don't be so down to yourself. I believe in you."

This time, Ron is the one who can't say anything. He was about to say something that may change him forever when he heard the booming voice of Mr. Barkin "Now, onto the next performer..."

He quickly stood up and bid "I'm sorry, Tara. Kim is still not here and my job's still not done. Tell you what, maybe tomorrow we could hang out after lunch at Bueno Nacho. You want?" Tara giggled and nodded. Ron grinned and grabbed a staggering amount of hollow concrete bricks while wearing a white training gi. The platinum blonde just stared at the curtain where Ron exited and sighed longingly.

Maybe, this time, things would be different... Maybe, just maybe, R-

CRACK!

Ron was dragged away by a male nurse, completely unconscious. She heard her principal speaking from the podium. She then saw Kim arriving from the backstage door. Tara just sighed. Ron would always be Ron. And yet, she still love him just the way he is.

After all, Ron Stoppable did have a winning performance, both from the judges and her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN's: **Well, I didn't really want to break canon episodes so I think before the last act Ron made (which is to break concrete blocks with his head), he did something everyone loved and made him actually win the competition.. :) Did you guys like it? leave a comment below! :) Thanks for reading.

'Til next time!  
>-kmtdiccion<p> 


End file.
